


CAPRICHOS

by Orseth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harco, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orseth/pseuds/Orseth
Summary: Sólo intenta decirle que NO.
Relationships: Harco - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	CAPRICHOS

Draco permanecía con los brazos cruzados recargado en la pared y con un gesto de fastidio en el rostro mientras daba golpecitos histéricos con el pie; si el reloj no estuviese marcando las once de la noche y el pasillo no estuviese completamente desierto, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que Draco Malfoy estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis de histeria, entonces el sonido de unos pasos acercándose lo hicieron volver el rostro y ver a unos cuantos metros a Harry Potter doblando una esquina con Ron Weasley siguiéndolo a tan solo unos pasos.

Lanzando un bufido, Draco bajó los brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario; en cuestión de instantes, Harry y Ron le dieron alcance.

-Siempre tan impuntual, Potter –exclamó Draco ceñudo sin dejar de caminar.

-Más vale tarde que nunca –respondió Harry.

-La fama de la puntualidad de los británicos, contigo se va a la mierda.

Por toda respuesta, Harry solo sonrió al ver el enfado del rubio, quien con paso decidido se dirigía al tercer piso.

Por un buen trecho ninguno dijo nada, hasta que un ligero ruido hizo saltar a Ron, quien masculló entre dientes:

-No deberíamos andar por aquí a estar horas... alguien podría vernos.

-En primer lugar, comadreja... –respondió Draco subiendo las escaleras- nadie tiene que andar por aquí a estas horas y segundo, en caso de que así fuera, nosotros como prefectos castigaríamos a ese alguien.

-Y en tercera... –refunfuño Ron- ni siquiera sé porque accedí.

-Porque estas aburrido del insípido sexo con el greñudo libro con patas, Weasley, por eso –respondió Draco con naturalidad, a lo que Ron simplemente se dio la vuelta.

Harry, quien iba en medio de aquellos dos sin decir nada, se giró para pescar a Ron de la ropa y jalarlo de regreso mientras decía:

-Draco, o te callas o te callo yo de una patada en el culo.

-Pues que sensibles ¿no? –respondió el rubio deteniéndose frente a un muro del tercer piso, en el cual pasó tres veces para lograr entrar a la sala de los menesteres.

Cuando la puerta apareció, Draco sonrió y entró seguido por un Harry que lo miró con expresión de advertencia y un Ron renuente.

Dentro había una enorme cama llena de cojines y varios sofás alrededor, Draco se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia atrás mientras decía:

-Pónganse cómodos caballeros.

Harry entró desabotonándose la túnica mientras su mente pedía unas cervezas de mantequilla, mismas que aparecieron en una mesita.

-¡Que rico! –saltó Draco destapando una mientras Harry arrojaba su túnica a un sofá para después dejarse caer en otro despatarrándose por completo.

Ron mientras tanto permanecía recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados; por lo que Harry dijo:

-¿Quieres una cerveza de mantequilla, Ron?

-No, gracias.

-Acércate Weasley... –dijo Draco destapando tres botellas- aquí hay espacio suficiente ¿cierto Harry?

-Cierto –respondió Harry tomando una de las cervezas que Draco le ofrecía- hay mas sofás donde sentarse.

-¿O piensas quedarte ahí todo el tiempo?

Exhalando un suspiro y torciendo la boca, Ron caminó hasta un sofá que estaba como a un metro de Harry y se sentó en el.

-Toma –dijo Draco ofreciéndole la cerveza.

-Gracias –respondió tomándola sin siquiera mirarlo mientras se preguntaba como rayos había acabado ahí.

Draco sonrió adivinándole el pensamiento, por lo que dándole un sorbo a su cerveza, se sentó junto a Harry diciéndole en voz baja:

-La comadreja está nerviosa.

-¿Y quién no lo estaría? –Respondió Harry tomando de su cerveza- sé comprensivo ¿quieres?

-Entonces hagámoslo sentir cómodo –dijo sonriendo travieso mientras se levantaba.

Ron se sobresaltó al ver a Draco dirigirse a él y plantársele en frente tendiéndole una mano mientras decía:

-Ven.

Ron parpadeó desconcertado mirando alternativamente la mano y el rostro de Malfoy que le sonreía.

-Vamos... –dijo Draco tomándolo de la mano y haciéndolo ponerse de pie al ver que el otro no reaccionaba.

Draco y Harry eran de la misma estatura, pero Ron era el más alto de su curso, por lo que Draco alzó el rostro mientras pegaba su cuerpo al del pelirrojo, quien se sobresaltó al tenerlo tan cerca; Draco le tomó las manos diciendo:

-Tienes unas manos grandes, eso me gusta... y espero que no sea lo único grande que tienes –y sin decir más, se colocó el mismo las manos de Ron en sus nalgas.

Ron se quedó de una pieza al sentir de lleno en sus manos unas firmes y carnosas nalgas, nalgas que de hecho se sentían muy bien de no ser por el pequeño detalle de que pertenecían a Draco Malfoy.

Draco se alzó de puntillas estampándole un beso al desprevenido Ron, quien simplemente permaneció como estatua.

-Abre la boca... –murmuró Draco sobre los labios cerrados de Ron- ¡Harry!... –exclamó haciendo un puchero- ¡dile que abra la boca!

-A mi ni me digas –respondió Harry desde el sofá- después de todo fue tu grandiosa idea.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y alzando una ceja se volvió a ver el pálido y pecoso rostro de Ron; entonces sonrió y tomándolo de la mano lo jaló hasta la cama en donde lo hizo sentarse; luego le quitó los zapatos y colocando un montón de almohadas en la cabecera, lo hizo sentar ahí, quedando semi acostado.

Sonriendo con malicia, se le montó a horcajadas mientras sus dedos desabotonaban su túnica y aflojaban su corbata.

-Tranquilo Ron... solo déjate llevar... –susurró sorprendiendo al Griffindor al oírlo llamarlo por su nombre.

Draco comenzó a besarle el cuello al tiempo que aspiraba el fresco aroma a loción provocándole escalofríos a Ron.

-Acaríciame... –dijo Draco mientras le chupaba el lóbulo de la oreja provocándole un tirón en la entrepierna- vamos Ron, acaríciame...

Ron miró nervioso a Harry, quien simplemente le sonrió al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza mientras decía:

-Tranquilo Ron, no muerde... bueno, a veces sí pero se siente rico.

Con movimientos torpes, Ron puso sus manos en la cintura de Draco para después comenzar a recorrer la espalda por debajo de la ropa sorprendiéndose de su suavidad.

-Cierra los ojos... –dijo Draco sobre sus labios- y olvida quien soy.

Ron obedeció ladeando la cabeza para darle más espacio a esa maravillosa boca que cada segundo lo excitaba más; ni cuenta se dio cuando Draco le quitó la camisa hasta sentirlo de repente mordisqueándole un pezón.

-¡Ah!... –gimió mientras Draco succionaba con fuerza al tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a desabrocharle el cinturón y el pantalón.

-Levanta un poco... –dijo Draco interrumpiendo su labor.

Ron levantó la cadera y solo levantó los ojos sobresaltado al darse cuenta de para que lo había hecho... Draco le había bajado los pantalones con todo y calzoncillos dejando relucir un pene semi erecto.

-Que rayos... –exclamó sorprendido como recién dándose cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo.

-mmm... que rico... –dijo Draco relamiéndose los labios- justo lo que esperaba de alguien de tu estatura.

-Espera ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Ron al ver a Draco quitarle por completo los pantalones dejándolo solamente los calcetines y colocándose entre sus piernas abiertas.

-¿Tu qué crees, weasley? –Respondió tomándole el pene con una mano y comenzando a friccionarlo- te haré una mamada.

-¿Una... una mamada?

-Si, una mamada... ¿Qué Granger nunca te ha hecho una?

Rojo por la vergüenza, Ron miró a Harry, quien ya se había bajado los pantalones hasta los tobillos y estaba haciéndose una paja mirando a aquellos dos.

-Lo que pasa aquí, aquí se queda –respondió Harry con gesto tranquilizador.

-No –dijo entonces Ron a Draco- nunca me ha hecho una.

-Pues de lo que te has perdido –respondió sonriendo mientras se metía de lleno el palpitante miembro de Ron, quien solo atinó a jadear al sentir una ardiente humedad en su pene.

Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraba jadeando como desesperado mientras la rubia cabeza subía y bajaba de entre sus piernas abiertas.

Harry los observaba en silencio mientras permanecía desparramado en el sillón recordando con una sonrisa que hacia exactamente un mes que Draco lo había sorprendido con una insólita petición:

-Quiero hacer un trío con Weasley –recibiendo un estruendoso y rotundo:

-¡No!

-Vamos Harry ¿Por qué no?

-¿¡Estás loco, como se te ocurre?!

-Por favor...

-¡No!

-Harry...

-¡Que no!

Dos tortuosas semanas con Draco pisándole los talones y siguiéndolo hasta el baño con la misma cantaleta:

-Harry ¿sí?

-¡Que no!

-Por favor.

-No.

-Ándale, no seas malo...

-¡Con un demonio, que no!

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!

-¡No!

Aunque todo el mundo ya sabía que eran pareja y ya no les sorprendía encontrarlos en cada esquina manoseándose en pleno, se les hacía muy extraño verlos en esa actitud.

-¡Por favor! –gimió Draco en tono dramático y suplicante en mitad del comedor haciendo que todo mundo volteara a verlos.

-Te dije que no... Y cuando es no, es no.

-¡favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!

-¡Ya cállate! –estalló arrastrándolo fuera del comedor.

\- ¡favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!

-¡Maldita sea, está bien, pero ya cállate!

Y las siguientes dos semanas con papeles invertidos.

-Ándale Ron...

-¡¿Estas demente, como se te ocurre?!... ¿¡el maldito hurón te absorbió el cerebro?!

-Por favor.

-¡No y estás loco si crees que voy a acceder a una locura como esa!

-Ron...

-¡Que no!

-Ron, no seas así...

-¡No!

-Ron...

-¡Que no y deja de joder!

\- ¡favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!

-¡Con un demonio, que no! ¿¡Que no sabes el significado de no!?

-¡favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!

Dos semanas completas con el mismo drama hasta que finalmente el pelirrojo dijo:

-¡Esta bien, lo haré pero ya déjame en paz!

Sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo retorciéndose de placer gracias a la prodigiosa boca de Draco Malfoy; Ron estaba a punto del orgasmo cuando un apretón en la base de su miembro lo sorprendió.

-Aun no te corras, Weasley... –dijo Draco desnudándose por completo- falta mi parte.

Ron miró fijamente el rostro de Draco, con sus mejillas arreboladas y su cabello revuelto; luego miró a Harry, quien permanecía en el mismo lugar sonriéndole maliciosamente; entonces él mismo sonrió, miró de nuevo a Draco mandando todos sus prejuicios al demonio.

Se levantó de golpe tomando a Draco de los hombros estampándolo en el colchón sorprendiendo por completo al Slytherin y de paso al Griffindor que observaba en el sofá; con una aura totalmente diferente, Ron gateó sobre Draco con una actitud felina y sensual que encantó al chico rubio, quien abrió las piernas para dejarlo acomodarse; Ron se lanzó sobre esa boca que recién acababa de descubrir, podía hacer más que decir tonterías.

El beso era tan salvaje que Draco apenas podía llevarle el paso; a él se le había acabado el aire y Ron parecía que tenía un tanque de oxigeno integrado.

-Espera... déjame res...

-¡Ah no, hurón! –respondió Ron volviendo a atrapar su boca.

Harry se mordió los labios al verlos besarse tan lascivamente mientras las manos de Ron recorrían el cuerpo de Draco... sus hombros, sus caderas, sus muslos... lo vio estrujarle las nalgas con fuerza hasta arrancarle un quejido.

-Weasly... –jadeó Draco sintiendo los dientes de Ron en su cuello.

-No... –Exclamó Ron sin dejar de mordisquear su cuello- di mi nombre, Draco... llámame por mi nombre...

-Ron... –balbuceó revolviéndole la roja cabellera- métemela ya... Ron...

Ron no sabía que podía excitarse tanto, sin embargo no pudo dejar de mirar a Harry.

-El no puede... decirnos nada... –jadeo Draco- ya dijo que si...

-Pero...

-Con un carajo... –protesto Draco impaciente mientras movía su pelvis frotándose contra el miembro de Ron- ya nos... Nos dio permiso...

Ron miró a Harry para finalmente preguntar:

-¿Puedo?

Harry sonrió ante la pregunta de su amigo para después de unos momentos responder.

-Puedes.

Sin prepararlo siquiera, Ron acomodó su pene en la entrada de Draco, quien solo atinó a apretar los dientes al sentir la punta del miembro comenzar a empujar sabiendo que solo contaba con la humedad de su liquido pre seminal y su saliva de la mamada.

-Por Merlín... –gimoteó Ron al sentir como la apretada entrada de Draco iba recibiéndolo poco a poco; ni con Hermione había sentido tal sensación, no sabía si la razón de esta era que estaba penetrándolo por el ano o porque era un hombre o porque era el novio de su mejor amigo o bien porque simplemente era Draco Malfoy... y francamente le importó una mierda, lo cierto era que lo que estaba sintiendo superaba por mucho cualquier experiencia sexual que hubiese tenido antes.

Draco se removió algo incomodo debajo de Ron, por lo que Harry susurró:

-Con calma Ron... espera un poco.

Draco exhalo un largo y profundo suspiro y luego dijo:

-Muévete ya.

-¿Tan pronto? –Exclamó Harry- conmigo siempre andas de llorón.

-Weasly la... la tiene más grande... –respondió Draco- pero tú la tienes más gruesa, no es lo mismo... ahora deja de hablarme, que no es muy fácil platicar mientras me cogen... ¿de acuerdo?

Ron no esperó oír más explicaciones, sacó su pene y volvió a empujarse arrancándole un jadeo a Draco, quien tuvo que sujetarse de los tubos de hierro forjado de la cabecera para no estrellarse en ella por la fuerza de las embestidas de Ron.

Harry permanecía viendo aquel singular cuadro, sonriendo lascivamente sin dejar de acariciarse ni un momento; observando el cuerpo perfecto de su amigo a quien nunca había visto desde ese punto de vista; las fuertes piernas de Ron, los músculos contraídos de sus nalgas, sus brazos a cada costado de Draco para no aplastarlo, su cabello rojo y brillante... todo ese hermoso conjunto haciéndole el amor a la persona que él mas quería... aquel maldito rubio de pálida piel y ojos de acero... de piernas perfectas y boca de fuego...

Draco empujo de repente a Ron tomándolo desprevenido y haciendo fuerza con una pierna, se colocó encima de él tomando el pene del pelirrojo que se había salido para colocárselo de nuevo y penetrarse el mismo haciendo gemir a Ron, quien al tener las manos libres comenzó a acariciarle las piernas, las caderas y los pezones; al cabo de unos minutos Draco se detuvo con la respiración entrecortada y mordiéndose los labios; Ron lo miró confundido, empujándose contra él para seguir penetrándolo, pero entonces Draco se inclinó besándolo suavemente, beso que Ron correspondió hambriento sujetándole la cara y la nuca con las manos.

Ni cuenta se dio el pelirrojo cuando Harry se levantó y caminó hasta la cama ya totalmente desnudo, solo lo percibió cuando sintió el peso de su amigo al sentarse en ella, por lo que miró sorprendido como el moreno se untaba lubricante en las manos.

-¿Qué... que haces? –preguntó con dificultad por la ola de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

-Tú tranquilo, no pasa nada –respondió Harry besándole un hombro a Draco mientras una mano se dirigía a la entrada ocupada por el miembro de su amigo.

Ron se sobresaltó al percibir el dedo de Harry masajear la entrada de Draco para luego sentir el dedo entrar; no así Draco quien permanecía muy entretenido en la oreja y cuello de Ron, hubo solo un ligero quejido cuando introdujo un segundo dedo.

Momentos después, el cuerpo de Draco se tensó al tener ya tres dedos de Harry dentro de él por lo que detuvo sus besos inquietando a Ron al ver a Harry levantarse.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?!... –exclamó al verlo montarse en él, atrás de Draco.

-No te voy a hacer nada, Ron –respondió Harry al verlo inquietarse.

-¿Entonces?

-No a ti... –dijo Harry tomando su propio pene con una mano y colocándola en la entrada de Draco mientras lo sujetaba de la cadera con la otra mano.

Draco apretó los labios y cerró los ojos al sentir a Harry empujarse poco a poco dentro de él.

-¿Acaso estas...? –exclamó Ron abriendo tremendos ojos.

-Rayos... –jadeó Draco dejándose caer en el pecho de Ron.

-Harry...

-No interrumpas Ron... –exclamó Harry habiendo metido ya la mitad de su miembro.

-Uff... –gimoteó Draco clavándole las uñas a los brazos de Ron.

Harry alzó la cara al techo mientras clamaba internamente por clavarse de golpe, algo que finalmente no pudo resistir arrancándole un grito a Draco quien fue abrazado por Ron al instante; cosa que Draco agradeció infinitamente, pues de no haber sido así, se imaginó saliendo disparado por el techo de Hogwarts.

-¡Joder, joder, joder, joder, joder, joder, joder! –gimió Draco entre dientes en el cuello de Ron.

-Mal... Malfoy... digo, Draco... ¿estás bien? –preguntó Ron titubeante sujetándolo fuertemente.

-¡Duele, duele, duele, duele! –dijo Draco tensando todo el cuerpo para finalmente quedarse callado de golpe mordiéndose los labios.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa!... ¡no, no...! ¡La culpa la tengo yo! –Exclamó Harry enojado- ¡por cumplirte todos tus malditos caprichos!... ¡la otra vez fue en la montaña rusa, la otra vez en la oficina de Dumbledore con su mugroso pajarraco observándonos, la última vez fue en el escritorio de tu padrino! ¿¡Que sigue, hacerlo con todo el maldito equipo de Quidditch o sobre un colacuerno húngaro?!

-Harry... –susurró Ron mirándolo fijamente sin dejar de abrazar el tembloroso cuerpo.

Harry detuvo su perorata al ver la respiración entrecortada de Draco; entonces sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza; era cierto que esas locuras nunca se le hubieran ocurrido a él, pero también era cierto que nunca se había divertido tanto... ese era Draco Malfoy... el que ponía su vida de cabeza y el que le daba sabor; así que no sacó su pene, lo que hizo fue acariciar la espalda con movimientos suaves mientras susurraba:

-Tranquilo... yo te cuido...

Ron sintió como el cuerpo de Draco fue relajándose poco a poco con los movimientos y palabras de cariñosas de Harry mientras éste se inclinaba a besarle la nuca.

-¿Y... y yo que hago? –exclamó Ron.

-Relájalo... tranquilízalo... –dijo Harry sin moverse- hazle sentir que todo está bien.

-Ha-Harry... –gimió Draco con la frente recargada en la barbilla de Ron.

-Hazlo Ron... –exclamó Harry conteniendo el deseo imperioso de moverse- es un Slytherin desgraciado hijo de puta... pero es mi Slytherin.

-mmm... –volvió a gemir Draco.

-Tranquilo, confía en mí –dijo Harry acariciándole la cadera.

Entonces Ron pasó sus manos por el rostro de Draco obligándolo a mirarlo para posar sus labios en la boca del rubio besándolo delicadamente; Draco correspondió al beso sintiendo a la vez las manos de Harry en sus costados y sus cálidos labios en su cuello.

Los ojos grises y azules mirándose fijamente a tan solo un centímetro de distancia... con deseo y lascivia en ellos; Draco dejó que la lengua de Ron recorriera su interior succionando, acariciando... un prolongado y sedoso beso que cada uno disfruto intensamente... beso que mandó impulsos electrizantes al miembro de Ron que se encontraba aun dentro de Draco.

-mmm... –gimió Ron con deleite cuando al separarse, Draco se llevó entre sus dientes su labio inferior.

Harry entre tanto estaba muy ocupado besando y lamiendo los hombros de Draco, quien solo atinaba a temblar al sentir los dientes de Harry.

-Ha... Harry... –balbuceó Draco arqueando el cuello, detalle que Ron aprovechó para probarlo.

-Hueles delicioso Draco –exclamó Ron al tempo que succionaba el blanco cuello dejando una mancha purpura.

-Muérdeme... –dijo Draco escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo, que ni tardo ni perezoso obedeció arrancándole un gemido al rubio, el cual quedó con la marca de los dientes en su piel- Harry... muévete ya...

Al escucharlo, Harry se enderezó y poco a poco comenzó a sacar su miembro de la apretada y enrojecida entrada de Draco, quien al sentirlo moverse, cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Harry lo sujetó de las caderas mientras se hundía nuevamente para comenzar un vaivén que fue incrementándose cada vez más en fuerza y velocidad.

Ron creyó alucinar cuando sintió el pene de su amigo friccionarse con el suyo en ese ardiente interior, aunado a los quejidos y jadeos de Draco en su oído; la sensación era tan deliciosa que instintivamente comenzó a ondular su cadera para provocar mayor fricción.

-¡Si, si! –exclamó Draco montado a horcajadas en Ron, con su satinada piel empapándose en una fina capa de sudor provocando en Harry el deseo de sentirla arder, por lo que alzando la mano propinó una fuerte nalgada a Draco que hizo que este abriera los ojos sobresaltado a la vez que daba un respingo.

-Rayos... –masculló sintiendo su trasero hormiguear para volver a sentir casi inmediatamente otra y otra más en ambas nalgas sin dejar ni un momento de embestirlo.

Los labios de Harry se curvaron en una suave sonrisa al ver el trasero de Draco como una deliciosa manzana; eso aumentó su deseo de penetrarlo con más fuerza, por lo que comenzó a empujar su cadera más fuerte haciendo que Draco se sujetara de la cabecera mientras Ron gemía sin cesar al sentir el aumento de fuerza en las penetraciones.

-Demonios... –jadeó el pelirrojo- yo... yo quiero... estar arriba...

Harry lo escuchó, por lo que usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, detuvo sus embestidas para salir de Draco, quien quitándose de encima dejó que Ron se levantara.

-Tu eres el invitado especial... –dijo Harry con la frente perlada de sudor- dinos que hacer.

-De acuerdo... –respondió Ron mirando los mechones de cabello azabache pegarse al bello rostro de su amigo de enormes ojos verdes encontrándolo sumamente sensual- quiero... quiero que me des un beso...

Harry alzó las cejas sorprendido, por lo que Ron pensó que iba a negarse inmediatamente, sin embargo Harry, estando hincado en la cama, dio un paso con su rodilla eliminando la distancia entre ellos.

Ron se quedó sin aliento al ver a Harry posar sus labios en los de él y a pesar de haber sido él quien solicitó el beso, de pronto se sintió intimidado; Harry pasó su lengua por los suaves labios, que trémulos simplemente esperaban.

Harry sonrió sobre la boca de Ron para después introducir su lengua y comenzar a besarlo apasionadamente; ambos gimieron cuando Draco tomó los miembros de ambos comenzando a masturbarlos y después de un rato así, Ron se separó jadeando.

-¿Qué más? –preguntó Harry sonriendo.

-Déjame respirar un poco –respondió Ron con el rostro arrebolado.

-¿No puedes llevarnos el paso? –preguntó sentándose sobre sus talones.

-Ya verás que si... quiero que te acuestes en donde estaba yo.

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry recostándose.

-Y ahora tu Draco, quiero que dándole la espalda a Harry, te sientes en su... bueno, ya sabes... por favor –añadió un tanto avergonzado al ver a Draco alzar una ceja.

-Claro Ron, lo que tú digas –respondió Draco divirtiéndose con la timidez recurrente de Ron- pero a estas alturas ya deberías dar órdenes como un capitán.

-De acuerdo –respondió Ron decidido- entonces deja que Harry te coja ya que quiero ver cómo te la mete.

-Hemos creado un monstruo –dijo Harry riendo recargado en sus codos.

Draco ya no dijo nada, simplemente tomó el pene de Harry acomodándolo en su entrada.

-mmm... –gimió cerrando los ojos al sentir el miembro penetrarlo poco a poco.

-Harry ¿aguantarías a Draco si se acuesta sobre ti?

-¡Uy Ron, te sorprenderías! ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Realmente es algo sencillo –dijo Ron empujando suavemente a Draco hacia atrás hasta quedar acostado sobre el pecho de Harry- quiero hacer lo que tú hiciste, quiero metérsela estando tú adentro.

Entonces Harry abrió las piernas dejando a Ron acomodarse entre ellas, para que éste a su vez se colocara en los hombros las piernas de Draco, quien simplemente jadeó al sentir la punta del miembro de Ron pugnando por entrar.

El rubio dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, en el hombro de Harry, quien con sus manos libres comenzó a acariciarlo y a masturbarlo para hacerle más fácil la doble penetración.

-Merlín... –balbuceó Ron extasiado sintiendo como su miembro entraba en esa cavidad tan estrecha y caliente- es... es genial...

-Muévete ya –dijo Harry sintiendo el pene de su amigo sobre el suyo.

Sin fijarse si Draco ya estaba acoplado, Ron comenzó a embestirlo mientras sus manos recorrían golosas las largas piernas del rubio.

-Más... mas fuerte... dame mas fuerte... –gimió Draco retorciéndose sobre Harry, por lo que Ron imprimió más fuerza en su cadera.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Ron ya no pudo más y terminó corriéndose dentro de Draco, quien sintió los dedos del pelirrojo clavándose en sus muslos; Ron lanzó un grito quedándose paralizado por unos momentos para después dejarse caer sobre Draco aun con varios espasmos en su pelvis.

-Demonios... –suspiró agotado en el cuello de Draco, quien simplemente lo abrazó en silencio.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Ron casi se duerme, hasta que Harry le tocó la cabeza revolviéndole el cabello afectuosamente.

-Ron... Ron... te olvidas que yo los estoy cargando a los dos.

-¡Oh!... lo siento –dijo levantando la cabeza y moviéndose perezosamente.

En cuanto salió de Draco, se dejó caer a su lado mientras Harry decía:

-Duerme un poco.

-Fue fantástico... –murmuró Ron sintiéndose ebrio de placer.

-Lo sé.

-Harry... –dijo Draco girando el rostro- yo todavía no termino.

-Eso también lo sé y también falto yo... levántate.

Draco se levantó poniéndose en cuatro ofreciéndole lascivamente el culo a Harry, quien tomándolo de las caderas lo penetró sin ninguna dificultad.

-Estas muy dilatado.

-Ya me encargo... –dijo Draco apretando su esfínter logrando con eso que Harry le clavara los dedos en las pálidas caderas.

-Si... si... aprieta más... –exclamó Harry sintiendo la presión en su pene.

Draco recargó su frente en sus antebrazos sin dejar de ofrecerle el culo a Harry, quien comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza.

-¡Por... por Salazar, Harry!... ¡nadie como tú!

Ron entretanto los veía con una deliciosa pereza escuchando solo los jadeos, gemidos y el chocar de pieles; vio como Harry colocaba a Draco en varias posiciones que nunca había visto, escuchó palabras obscenas en boca de su amigo que nunca pensó que pudiese decirlas; vio desaparecer por completo al altanero y soberbio Draco Malfoy para ver en cambio a uno que se dejaba hacer dócilmente, rendido por completo al placer que le moreno le prodigaba.

Después de un rato, Draco quedó debajo de Harry, con las piernas abiertas y el Griffindor en medio.

-¡Ya...! ¡Ya no puedo!... –gimió Draco agarrando a Harry de los cabellos- ¡estoy...!

Harry sonrió, él ya tampoco podía más, sentía que iba a explotar con cada embestida, por lo que al sentir las contracciones internas de Draco, ya no pudo contenerse más corriéndose dentro del rubio.

Fue tal el orgasmo de Draco, que sin darse cuenta tironeó del cabello a Harry, quien simplemente cerró los ojos aguantando el dolor de sentir que casi casi le arrancaban el cuero cabelludo.

El moreno quedó derrumbado como muñeco de trapo sobre Draco, ambos jadeando y con el corazón a mil por hora; el Slytherin sintió como Harry salía de él para acostarse a su lado.

-Abrázame... –dijo el moreno haciendo un puchero.

-Ven aquí –respondió abriendo sus brazos dejando que Harry se acomodara en su pecho húmedo- gracias.

-¿De qué? –preguntó Harry ya medio dormido.

-Por cumplir mi fantasía.

-¿Tenia opción?... das mas lata que una cama con pulgas.

-Weasly estuvo fantástico –dijo Draco volteando a ver al otro Griffindor para encontrarlo profundamente dormido.

-¿Quieres repetirlo?

-Solo si tú quieres.

-Ya veremos.

-¿Te he dicho que me encanta como me coges?

-Cállate, que soy capaz de levantarme y hacerte el amor otra vez.

-Eso es imposible.

-¿Quieres probar? –dijo Harry alzando su rostro para mirarlo.

-No, la verdad ya me arde el culo.

-Entonces deja de provocarme y ya duérmete –dijo recostando su cabeza de nuevo.

-Harry...

-¿Qué? –respondió ya con los ojos cerrados.

-Abrázame tú.

Harry miró de nuevo a Draco, quien lo miró sonriéndole tiernamente, por lo que no pudiendo evitar sonreír también se levantó para dejar a Draco arrellanarse en sus brazos.

-Así está mucho mejor –dijo Draco suspirando satisfecho.

Pero después de unos minutos en los que ambos descansaban...

-Harry...

-¿mmm?... –respondió Harry más dormido que despierto.

-Hace rato mencionaste algo de un colacuerno húngaro...

Harry abrió los ojos para después decir entre dientes:

-Draco Malfoy...

-¿Sí?

-No.

-Por favor...

-Que no.

-Anda Harry, no seas aguafiestas.

-¡Dije que no!

-¡Por favor!

-¡Que no y es mi última palabra!

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!

FIN


End file.
